Nebulizers are well known. They are devices for producing a mist or fog of a fluid, which may be a medication. Typical uses for such devices are in connection with inhalation therapy. They may also be used for inhalation of a radioactive pharmaceutical for use in ventilation scans and in other nuclear medicine applications.
The present application's parent application, Ser. No. 731,037, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,392, discloses a nebulizer of compact design which is adapted to provide accurate metering of the liquid to be nebulized. Further disclosed in that application is an innovative valve system which controls the passage of both ambient air, which serves as the carrier for the nebulized fluid, through the delivery system to the patient as well as the passage of expired air from the patient in a manner which bypasses the nebulizer.
The present invention provides additional novel improvements to the nebulizer delivery device of the aforementioned application. The present invention provides further enhanced liquid metering and incorporates a valve design which is of simplified unique construction, which results in a nebulizer unit having further improved performance over conventional units.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to provide a more efficient and effective aerosol delivery system of compact design.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a nebulizer which provides more accurate dosages than heretofore possible.
It is another object of the invention to provide a nebulizer which provides for more comfortable delivery of irritating medication.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide an aerosol delivery system which requires less medication to achieve the same delivery to a patient.
Another object of the invention is to provide a nebulizer which causes less aeration and foaming of the medication than heretofore possible.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a nebulizer having simple component designs which facilitate component manufacture by inexpensive injection molding techniques. Yet another object of the present invention is the provision of a novel and efficient two-way valve which may be incorporated into nebulizers and other devices having opposed fluid flows.